Domestic
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: "We're finally alone. The others are away. Out of the blue Green Lantern offered to cover the city for us. So if you're sure you're ready-" "I am certain dearest." "Now go put on your best apron m'love and we'll just do what feels right." Robin's slow on the uptake but loves her; Starfire's patient but wishes he had an 'on' switch. Can anything happen in, or rather, near a vacuum?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone and Happy New Year !

I hope you'll enjoy this Robin and Starfire mini-fic. It's in-Universe – which I've been asked to do more of; it's humor (at Robin's expense for the most part); and it's romance. I did start this story a few weeks ago but was delayed in posting. It isn't really a Christmas story, but the backdrop is Christmastime, specifically the Christmas after 'Things Change', ('Tokyo' having occurred between Seasons Four and Five, as was the writers'/producers' intentions).

This is only a three chapter mini-fic, and the writing is basically complete, and look for the chapters to go up rather quickly.

It's limited to a Robin and Starfire storyline, with a couple other characters making cameos over the communicator, plus a special scene that may just had to be added to add to the awkward. Although I'd thought there might be more, there is now a hard deadline, so for this story, that's it. Not to say there isn't a little bit of wiggle room... you never know when or if a plot bunny or other such mythical creature might attack in the dead of night (or emails from Australia).

**Be Warned:** So fluffy your teeth will itch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Teen Titans__; _but if I did, I would share them with said Mythical Creature from Australia.

.

**Domestic**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

The kitchen counters were covered with clear plastic shaker bottles filled with a wide variety of colored sugar crystals; the standard red and green for the season would just not be sufficient. There was one which had a perfect blend of cinnamon and sugar, and there were three, no, four types of jimmies. There were candy confetti shapes of all kinds, varying from brightly colored sequin dots to snowflakes to little toys to stars to... what were those, black bats? Well, yes, but _those_ were left over from the sugar cookie cut-out creations from another holiday a couple months back. So why were they out on the counter? What possible other significance could they have?

Quite a bit actually, given that this kitchen was in Titans Tower, the home of five barely-still teenaged Superheroes whose leader just happened to be the protege of The Bat himself.

There were pastry tubes of colored icing which Starfire had painstakingly filled earlier and a three-tiered cooling rack for the cookies she was baking in the Titans' two ovens. She had set out not simply to bake sugar cookies this year, she was creating little masterpieces. Not only to impress, she was enjoying herself immensely.

She enjoyed all things domestic these days, something which had been reading about after the Google search: her desire to do the 'nesting'... Robin was a bird, would he be interested in the nesting too? It was one of those questions that she had a feeling might be inappropriate to ask him directly, and Google was good but it did not answer if Robin of 'Batman and...' fame was ready to nest. Oh if only Raven were home. Although she was fairly certain her best female friend would not wish to discuss this 'nesting'.

It was oddly pleasant sensation; neither the_ fanorbla fly_ nor Earth's butterflies held a candle to whatever the nesting denizens were that currently inhabited her stomachs – and loins. Oh they could stay. So warm, a heaviness, there was a thrumming and a pleasant rhythm there...

On that afternoon just days before Christmas, her baking was in full swing, the cookies in all stages of completion: there was raw dough still in the refrigerator, a rounded ball all floured and ready to be rolled out with a rolling pin, there were cookies cut out in a variety of holiday shapes on baking pans she was sprinkling sugar crystals on and finally there were the decorated ones which were in the oven, baking for what would be precisely six minutes forty-five seconds.

The timer dinged and Starfire turned her attention from the evergreen sprinkles on a unbaked Christmas tree cookie which laid on the tray before her to find her mitts and pull a batch out of the oven.

Confidently she said to herself, "Perfect even by Earth standards. Light brown at the edges, cooked through but not overly crisp throughout, as per Cyborg's instructions."

Star proceeded to remove the cookies from the tray carefully with an Earthen tool known as a spatula – rather than simply using her tongue – something Cyborg had reinforced firmly. Pleased with her work and satisfied that they were as perfect as the ones he had prepared as a demonstration, Starfire called her teammate.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Joyous holiday greetings friend; please tell me, how was the car trip to Steel City?"

"Star! Great to hear from you! It was good, good. How's the happy homemaker?"

Starfire blushed. Cyborg chuckled. It was obvious to anyone who knew her – well, anyone with the exception of Robin that is – that Starfire hadn't wanted to go to Steel City with the other Titans if staying at the Tower meant being alone with a certain Boy Wonder, even if there was no guarantee that the masked superhero would even leave the evidence room for hours after the other Titans had left.

These days Robin would be more than happy that Starfire was there, once he emerged from said evidence room and noticed her. He somehow lacked a confidence at times around her. It baffled his teammates. If she didn't suffer from the same affliction it might baffle Starfire as well, but the thing she would do was always be sure to make time for him.

"I am... fine? Please, can you inspect this traditional decorated sugar cookie of Christmas and let me know if it looks the acceptable." She lifted it into view of the communicator.

"Looking good, looking good, Star. But you did fine with the cookies at Halloween and Thanksgiving, actually more than fine, they were great! So you don't hafta worry about the Christmas cookies-"

"But Christmas Cookies are special are they not?"

"Well, yeah of course they are Star, but it's nothing you can't handle."

"Thank you. And do not fear, I am saving plenty for you!"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, given it's only you and your _boyfriend_ there."

Starfire giggled, and was glad that the days of Robin denying that she was his girlfriend at least were long gone.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was well into the afternoon when Robin entered the common area. He looked around, noticing first the smell of cookies, then the lack of Titans, and, somewhat troubling, the missing GameStation.

Robin was suffering from a serious lack of sleep from pushing through the rest of his stacks and stacks of mission and crime notes, but he had done it: he had completed all his reports. It was no small task. They were off his desk, copies filed in his personal cabinet and into another secret archive (_Goddamn Bru-, um, Batman_), originals mailed to authorities, and finally copies mailed to secondary officials if need be. Aw, that was always the best part of the non-butt-kicking part of crime work... and now even that was finished.

All of it off his desk so he was ready to relax. As relaxed as his body would allow him, given his raging hormones, hormones whipped into a frenzy by holiday time with his sexy girlfriend.

There was something else about that day that he was supposed to remember... well, it would come to him soon enough. Time to act nonchalant, keep the hormones in check, celebrate the greatness that was he-who-now-had-a-cleared-off-desk, and to find his wonderful girlfriend and see if they could spend some quality alone time together. A date? That would be wonderful, but they were alone... so, hanging out? Fine. Other activities? Hmm, nah, maybe someday soon... not quite... that would not be on the table, no, no, not yet.

Tired, self-congratulatory, horn-doggy (yet self-denying) and wishing on his Star... all lead to a perfect, if not entirely amusing storm: this once but no longer 'junior' detective was a bit off his game.

Whether there was indeed trouble or not, it could certainly wait when he caught his first glimpse of Starfire is an costume made of a plush velvet green costume looking perfectly at home making cookies in the kitchen.

Did we mention raging hormones?

Oh yes, Starfire was as adorable and sexy (_and his mind even lit onto the term and the very idea of _'doable' _for a moment before he shook his head to clear away that dangerous thought and its _image). Yes, Starfire was that and so much more. Her long red hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she was free of make up, reminding him of the fresh-faced teen he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Some time had passed since they began dating, and in all that time they had been so busy with their duty and commitments and just plain growing up. Since Tokyo there was barely any respite after their first kiss before they were off again, first for a short tour with the Doom Patrol. The next mission took them all over the Globe and beyond to their greatest triumph, outwitting as well as outfighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

Summer was fading when they returned to Jump City, and Robin and Starfire weren't, but then again, they realized how little they knew each other beyond as best friends. Longing glances and shy kisses were only rarely replaced by much more. Not that they sought out more intimacy. Or rather, not that Robin did.

There were expectations from the other teammates that they were 'more' already. It was confusing and more than a bit stressful. There had been quite a bit of a throw down in the gym one fall day when Cyborg's and BB's innuendos had gotten to the point when Robin had had enough. Three bloody noses and numerous bruises later, things were settled. Luckily boys, now almost men, can work things out that way. There was still light teasing from the Changling and Cyborg, but the line was held at light teasing.

The core five Titans waxed poetic that 'things change', and spent mid-August through mid-October with time split between regaining their footing in the city they protected and spending time with the rest of the hero community. Not just with the Titan Network, but the 'grown ups' as well. Offers were made for some to join the Justice League – Cyborg was courted the strongest – but in the end, all had let their egos be stroked but decided that the Tower was their home and the Titans were their team and that Robin was their leader. At least for now. They had a good thing, the five of them.

TtTtTtTtTt

Starfire in no way felt cheated by her relationship with Robin through this transition period. She was patient, content... and extremely patient. They had gotten to know each other as friends from her first days on Earth and that was how they continued over meals or on the roof. An occasional walk in the City Park or by the river. Discussions about science or literature or the other arts. They attended things which college aged people did such as lectures and panel discussions. Some of the things were more social but most were educational, academic pursuits.

It was the physical alone time they lacked. She knew she missed it, and she knew he did as well. The longing looks became even more meaningful, the reaction to touch, the change in breathing or the timbre of one's moan or sigh - those things, Starfire realized, were universal to both humans and Tamaraneans.

But it was her first relationship, and she wanted to be just like any other girl who was lucky enough to fall in love with her first crush. She knew exactly the length of time she and Robin had dated, keeping a Hello Kitty™ diary secretly stowed away under her circular bed; not that she needed to journal her thoughts or write down dates as her memory was entirely sound when it came to her life with Robin.

Yes, Starfire knew acutely it was twenty month since Tokyo. Were they even trying to be together? Was Robin? At least this weekend, they were alone in the Tower for four glorious days.

Concentrating on her baking, Starfire hadn't noticed Robin at first, but he noticed her, and when she turned his brain made note of an interesting fact: her apron seemed to cover more, ahem, ground than her outfit did. He was pondering just how low of a neckline it would have to be on that elf costume given that-

"Robin?"

"Star?"

"Are you doing the sleepwalking?"

"Huh?"

She giggled and lifted off, floating over to him. "You do not look fully the awake." She grasped his chin with a flour covered hand and playfully shook it.

Robin played possum, letting his eyes drift shut and open again, and with a smile, "Oh, Starfire, how did I get out here, the last thing I remember I was-"

"Resting your head on top of a crime file in your evidence room?"

"I was going to say keyboard in my evidence room, but yeah."

They shared a smile and Robin went to reach for her just as the buzzer went off. She darted away.

"Hey!"

"I must not let the cookies burn!" She giggled as she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a smile.

Robin followed her and took in the state of the kitchen. Most of the cookies were now baked, either cooling on the racks, waiting to get some icing accents, or completed. There were already dozens of tins of cookies stacked and ready to go. Counters were cleaned off, wiped down, and the place was quite tidy.

"Starfire, this is... I mean I didn't know-"

She arched a brow, challenging him to say something about her cooking – or in this case her baking. "You of all people are well aware that I have improved in my Earthen culinary ventures."

He held up his hands in surrender and swallowed. "Honestly, that wasn't what I was going to say. It looks like you've gotten a lot done today and things look great."

She smiled, placed her hands on her hips and looked around. Her smile brightened further and she nodding in agreement, "I believe I do agree with you. I have been busy and the cookie baking process is quite involved; however, the mess it created has been contained and I am near the end of this venture."

Robin could only chuckle at her and give her a wink, taking in this side of his girlfriend and finding himself very thankful they had the time together. The weekend was looking quite promising.

She had forgotten the oven mitts this time when she pulled the cookie tray out of the oven and Robin winced, but a hot tray coming out of a 375 degrees F oven wasn't anything to a Tamaranean whose hands manufactured starbolts. "You know, it is actually much easier to get things such as this done without the assistance."

"From Beast Boy you mean."

"Even you can pose a distraction," she said with a sly smile, shooting him a quick sideways glance as she took the cookies off the tray with a spatula and then gingerly placing them onto a rack.

"Well in that case, I better leave you alone. Who am I to distract you now? Guess I'll just go and play some video games, but... wait, um... you wouldn't have any idea what happened to the GameStation now would you?"

"First of all Robin, I was doing the kidding about you having to leave me alone-"

"Well that's a relief."

"And secondly, while it would be amusing to watch you do the sputtering and fretting by telling you the GameStation was the stolen by the Red X from right under our noses," Starfire purposely paused to see if that got a rise out of Robin; the distinct squish-squeak of Robin fisting up in his green gloves told her that it did, "however, that is not the case. Beast Boy and Cyborg took it with them, do you not remember?"

"Took it with them? Oh, that's right the-"

They recited together what they had been hearing about for weeks, "The Midnight release of A Wicked Scary Christmas: The Video Game™, to coincide with the theatrical release of A Wicked Scary Christmas™ this weekend. You can't truly get in the Wicked Scary™ Holiday Spirit without them both."

"So you have decided to stay here the whole weekend, Star?" Robin arched an eyebrow, hoping she had. He hadn't been able to promise her that he'd finish up even by his self-imposed deadline Sunday, December 23rd. He'd tried by pulling near all-nighters, but now it was the afternoon of the 20st, that Thursday, and he was finished.

"Well now my dear Robin, that depends on you."

"On me?" Robin suddenly felt extremely anxious. What if there was a challenge or test involved? What if it involved eating Tamaranean food or some sort of battle skill challenge or ritual or something else. He'd have to rise to the occasion. Alone time with Starfire would be wonderful and worth whatever he had to go through to get some. Well probably not_ get some_... they were no where near that stage. Gah. Oh, and what about that Red X comment. Now that must have been a test. Clever girl... but epic fail on his part, that he was certain.

Suddenly his throat became _very_ dry.

Starfire deliberately remained on task, moving over to the sink with the now empty tray and began to run the water, keeping her back to him. He watched her. When Starfire made no mention of anything she wanted him to do, he took the situation into his two hands... because maybe what it depended on is that he did something, anything.

With an unfamiliar boldness that all of a sudden enveloped him, Robin moved up behind her and placed each of those hands on either side of her on the counter, effectively trapping her there.

He whispered in her ear. "What if I told you that I would _love_ it if you stayed with me in the tower while the others are away this weekend?"

Starfire was barely able to contain the urge to lift off, feeling an almost overwhelming surge of delight. She knew Robin sensed it, so she mimicked an Earth woman's response and she decided to be a bit coy about about it. He did like banter, and she was improving.

"Is 'I would be extremely happy to hear that,' an appropriate response?"

"It's a start."

"Oh I do the seeing of how things are," she said, attempting to suppress a shiver.

Noting that Robin nuzzled her. Touch always got a response, but he knew it was a bit of a cheat, given how as a Tamaranean, Starfire thrived on it.

"Can I help you with those dishes?"

"That is most kind of you but I can handle it-"

"'Most kind', yes... I recall you saying that the people of Earth were 'strange but most kind' once. That was right after we got past that 'nice' was not the equivalent to 'weak'."

"Are you teasing me Robin?"

He chuckled as his tongue followed the bloom of color as she flushed up her neck, which only intensified the heat of her skin. Her eyes flashed wide, and then drifted shut. "I don't think of this as teasing."

She struggled to gain composure. "But are you sure it is the dishes you wish to do? Are there not other things to be attended to?" _Were those questions laced with meaning? No, Star wouldn't... well, hell..._

"What, like this?" He nipped her ear and she dropped the pan and the scrubber. "Now who's weak?"

"You are not playing the fair."

"Do you want me to play fair?"

"I wish to complete the task of cleaning the kitchen, and then you can resume what you are currently defining as the playing unfairly."

"I'm not willing for you to shoulder all the burden of cleaning."

"Robin it is no burden."

"Not if it's fun."

"Are we trading off pleasure for inefficiency? Should we not delay pleasure for as short of a time as possible by completing tasks quickly and thoroughly."

"Is this part of me being a distraction again? Or do I work too slow around the house." He barely paused for an answer. "Let me show you something you might enjoy."

"Now?"

"How 'bout this?" Robin leaned in, widening his stance and placing his chin on Starfire's shoulder. "I'll take this and this," he said, gently prying the tray and scrubber out of each of her hands, "and we can do this together."

"Together?" she squeaked.

"Help me balance the tray, help me scrub a bit harder."

Starfire's left hand went to a part of the cookie tray opposite from where Robin held it, anchoring it, and when she put her hand over his on the scrubbing sponge, he moved his off to add some dish soap to the back of her hand rather than the sponge itself, and then placed his hand back over hers.

The warm water, the prickles of the scrubber, the rough crumbs which were occasionally encountered, along with the slickness of the soap augmented by Robin's touch and his very presence was a lot of sensory input. Tamaraneans thrive on touch, interpret it on a more base level and Starfire was more than a bit woozy.

She shuttered and let out a soft purr, but in unison as they let go of the sponge, and Star reached for the water to turn it on to rinse the tray, a giggle bubbled up.

"What's so funny Star?" Robin's tone was husky as well as curious.

"This way of doing the dishes. I could become quite fond of it." She hummed as she thought aloud. "It is not the most efficient way, nor would it be ideal given the teasing that we would suffer if Beast Boy and Cyborg were here..."

"True," Robin agreed and nuzzled her a bit under her left ear this time, "but you have already done such a great job with the rest of the kitchen clean up, the guys aren't here, and I'm feeling rather domestic at the moment."

"Domestic?"

He stilled for a second at the implications of the word and then continued his train of thought. "Of course, domestic." He nuzzled her ear again. She purred – it was different from a shiver, shudder, suppressed moan or anything or combination of things. "You're okay with it, though right? This _is_ nice. But not _rutha_, right?"

She made the noise again and her eyes glowed, as she leaned back to offer him her lips. There wasn't anything wrong with feeling domestic. Starfire in the kitchen, especially now that she cooked many foods acceptable to human palate was something to be appreciated.

Robin couldn't believe his own behavior or Starfire's. There had been a big breakthrough. As nice as it was, he still didn't want things to go too fast. He just wanted to enjoy. There was so much to look at, she was so beautiful and amazing. The kisses were so much hotter, why push past that? _Or why not? _Never hurts to take things slow. Four days, plenty of time for things to build slow... or not.

Starfire cleaning up the kitchen in a tiny elf dress was pretty amazing; even more so if he could get a chance to see what things were like under the apron. The faster the dishes were done, the sooner she'd lose the apron. He hadn't consciously gone with that as a strategy, but it was a good one...

His head was swimming when he leaned over to kiss her again. What was exactly coming over him? _Was it Slade?_ He mentally slapped himself for that one, even he knew that this was normal behavior. Yup, even he wasn't that messed up.

He loved his girlfriend, they were finally alone. She stayed to be with him even if she wasn't sure if he had to work all weekend or not. All was right in the world...

They broke the kiss, and Starfire looked at him with so much love. "Richard, what shall we do next?"

"Ready to do the floor?"

"Wonderful! I shall get the Shimmer Floor Wax!"

To be continued...

.

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

.

.

For those who don't know the iconic sketch:

Shimmer Floor Wax is courtesy Saturday Night Live - 'It's a Floor Wax and a Dessert Topping'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note 2/15/2013: I'm adding a note to all my fics to tell my readers that yes, all fics will be finished and I am writing. Since this past October I've been dealing with a rather serious and scary health issue. I had medical treatment starting in December and surgery in the beginning of January. E****ven though the outcome was better than expected, t**here is more treatment and surgery likely to come. _

_****__My head and heart just isn't always in my writing, and I refuse to just post something for the sake of it, but there are pieces completed, including much of the rest of _**Domestic**_****__, (which was written until I reworked it!) so just hang in there for me. Thanks._

_Hi, and welcome back. Thank you for the reviews!  
_

_This will go longer than three chapters. My stories all tend to go longer than expected, other circumstances changed, but it won't be more than maybe five or six chapters as I see it._

_And to those who have PM'd and otherwise asked about updates yes, I am not ignoring my other stories! Well, not entirely. Life got in the way again and I needed a true RobStar fluff fix above all else but family and a bit of friend time, and I am sharing it!_

.

**Domestic**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

It was _not_ Robin's intention that Starfire get on her hands-and-knees to clean the floor, but hell, he wasn't going to stop her.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a saucy wink. "Robin," she admonished playfully, "if you do not do the spurting of the creamy floor wax, we shall not be able to move on to the recreational activities."

Robin's brain completely short circuited. Between her combination of word misuse and double entendre, he froze for a moment. His speech as well was affected, temporarily halted by a thick and heavy tongue. When finally able to move, he got on one knee beside her and squirted the liquid that looked like... oh yay, she was right.

He stroked her back. It was his turn to wink when she acknowledged the welcome attention.

Was it him or were things getting warmer in the kitchens now, even with the ovens now off? Sidling toward him and arching her back into his touch, no, they were both feeling it.

He leaned in to nuzzle her a bit and whispered, "Can the floor wait?"

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Was she looking hurt? He paused, considered. "No, as a matter of fact I am. A great deal."

"Then enjoy." There was more than a touch of a seductive tone in her voice.

They continued for a bit. "Oh, the hall into the laundry and the laundry floor as well could use attention. It will only take a few more minutes and the supplies are out. A good tidying up of the Tower for Christmas will be nice."

He found himself seriously considering just jumping her and taking her on the floor and wondering how things were getting out of hand... Maybe if he just moved away from her –

– and maybe that wasn't a good idea. After squirting a rather large area of the floor with the polish, he stood up and got to watch her again, the ties of her apron fallen away – _did I do that?_ - her back exposed, her rear end higher...

And when she looked back at him, she wasn't disappointed; she saw the lust, the longing, the love in his eyes.

"Perhaps, I could, um... um, there's a sponge-mop, in the utility closet, I think... and I could... you know to, um, expedite the process... not that this isn't amazing and all... but-"

"For the sake of the efficiency?"

He blew out a breathe. "Yes."

"Shall I accompany you to the utility closet? I could assist you in the gathering up of supplies."

"YES! No! Yes, I mean-"

"You will require an additional bucket. I do not think it is best to share one." She stood up and sauntered toward him, "I might get the wet."

He blinked at her. Surely, she didn't mean...

She blinked back but as she doffed her yellow gloves a curl at the corner of her lips let him know she knew what she'd said. She strode ahead and peered over her shoulder, an innocent Starfire smile on her face, "Shall we?"

She reached back for his hand and giggled and he felt like old puppy dog self. Even though she was killing him, the touch of innocence got him back where he inside his comfort zone again. But then again, the flirting was all new territory for them. Plus what was this about playing house- err, Tower? _So much fun... _

Oh, he was a mess right now.

And the closet loomed closer.

The door opened with a creak. Cob webs greeted them and the light had burned out. Robin chuckled nervously. "I guess I'll find step stool and change the light bulb."

Starfire tapped his shoulder, her hand glowing green. "Light bulb, please." She started to float up and he grabbed her around the waist. She eeped and dropped the bulb, he caught it with his free hand.

"Now Star," he said playfully, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips, "on Earth, there are some jobs around the house – well, in our case, Tower – that is a man's job. And changing a light bulb is a man's job."

"That is silly, but I shall not take your allotted jobs away from you."

He set up the ladder and changed the bulb.

"Robin, what are the traditional jobs for the woman of the house?"

"Well, a generation or so ago it was a lot of things: cooking, cleaning, laundry, baking, child-rearing but more of that is now shared that most women are working outside the home."

"Is there something else?"

"Oh well, being barefoot and pregnant." He meant it as a joke, but as the words came out his color grew decidedly red.

She cocked her head and considered. "Well, would it not be your job... a mean, the man of the house's job to do the getting of the woman of the house the pregnant?"

All Robin made was a strangled noise at that one.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Let me do the rest of the floors Star, I insist." Plus he knew that he needed to rein it in a bit. "And then, let's just relax."

"Very well. I will wash up a bit and then back down. Do you need anything?"

"No, only don't come back in uniform thought. I just want to see that elf outfit without the apron covering you up." Just when he thought he'd have some respite from the sexiness, he found he couldn't resist it either.

Starfire smiled. "I would be most delighted to show you." She blushed. "I was hoping you would do the noticing of me if I wore it."

"Have I acted like I haven't noticed you?"

"No Robin, I have very much enjoyed your attention. And please be aware, I certainly had you in mind when I purchased it and a few other items earlier."

"A few... other... items...?"

TtTtTtTtTt

"Wow does not even begin to describe it. Plus I'm using that word too much. Let me get some pictures. By the tree... that's it. Gosh you're pretty."

_Gosh your pretty? You're nineteen _Boy_ Blunder_... _I guess that's why they are still using the Boy in that phrase._

The elf dress uncovered didn't disappoint. It had a tight bodice with a low fitted sweetheart neckline that tied behind the neck like a halter, and showed off her decolletage, with a very short flared skirt. Trimmed in white fur, it was made out of green velor just waiting to be touched. It came with matching bloomers, very high cut but offering more modesty than simple underwear or a thong, which Robin wouldn't have minded, but at the same time it was these touches of innocence that made her his Star.

Oh and those boots she now wore with it. Such a nice touch. A near-likeness of the Pixie Boots he once wore. Was it wrong that they pleased and aroused him that she wore them? The color wasn't a perfect match to the dress, so it was clearly something she had added... perhaps even a knock-off or even cosplay wear...

_And this is what you're analyzing now, Detail-oriented Wonder? When Starfire, the sexiest thing in the Universe and your girlfriend is hovering near the top of the tree leaning down and giving you a nice view of her-_

He noticed she gave the smallest of frown and darted up toward the ceiling. "Oh this cannot do!"

"What's wrong?"

"The bunnies of dust, they have collected on the ceiling! Here... oh, and over here! We must battle them now!"

Robin chuckled. "I promise we'll get them later. Let's finish getting pictures at least." She smoothed out her dress, picking off a piece or two of lint. "C'mere, that's my job."

She smiled coyly. "You will get too distracted if I let you."

He cocked a brow. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"It most certainly is."

"I accept that challenge."

She floated closer to him down from the ceiling, cutting the distance between them down by half. "You do not have such willpower."

"Oh ho ho! I am immune to your womanly wiles when I have to be."

She had been floated a bit closer but halted her forward progress hard at his words. "As you were those years before Tokyo?"

Robin shook his head, not losing his smile but tried to sound hurt. "That was a low blow."

Putting a finger to her lips a looking skyward, she hovered closer, twisting her hips. He wondered where she picked up that gesture. "Hmm. Perhaps."

"Why don't you make it up to me?"

She hovered closer, still out of reach. "Only because I am in the most generous of moods."

"There's some hope then?"

She landed softly close enough to murmur against his ear. "There is always the hope... for later. There is only the task of dead dust bunny removal."

There was no kiss, only the careful investigation for lint and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. Eyes full of promise, breath quickening, but things didn't get carried away... yet. Pictures had to be taken after all.

There was something special about their time together.

Robin was enjoying himself, actually relaxing. No alarms, no other teammates, no mentors, no paperwork or files waiting for him. He hadn't had this much fun since – well, he couldn't remember having this much fun for more than moments, maybe tens of minutes before since he became Robin.

Picture after picture he took, laughing, goofing, just enjoying being home with his girlfriend. It was so normal and so nice.

"Now it is now my turn! Oh, and then we must take the pictures of both of us."

"Okay, okay, but before we go and try to find the tripod, how about a kiss?"

Robin pointed up to the mistletoe. There was only one this year, and it had actually survived. Beast Boy's habit of putting up a number of sprigs of mistletoe had led to the poor innocent sprigs being incinerated. Cyborg's hologrammed versions fared no better. But the one this year: real, beautiful, a Victorian style mistletoe ball no less, tied on with a red bow had been hung by Starfire had remained, untouched by human or semi-demon alike.

"I have been wanting another kiss for some time now."

"Always feel free, Star."

"Always?" She cocked a brow, knowing the pat answer.

Or maybe not – Robin shot her a grin, "If we get more comfortable kissing in front of everyone, not being rude about it, but friendly, normal things that partners do, they will have to as well."

"Partners? Are we not the girlfriend and boyfriend?" Starfire looked a bit hurt.

"Yes Star, we are," he looked down for a moment thoughtfully at her hand, "but partners implies more than just boyfriend and girlfriend when you are talking about a couple."

"Really?" She thought for a moment and brightened. "So we are something _much_ more now?"

"Oh yes, Star, we are definitely something much more."

The kiss started off softly, a gentle exploration of lips, but the hunger grew quickly. There had more than a bit of teasing as the kitchen clean up progressed and for Robin, a more forward approach, more blatant advances than he had made before. And when she denied her lips but allowed him to touch her body under the pretense of making sure her dress was ready for pictures, well...

He backed Starfire up from under the mistletoe around the back of the couch, gaining urgency. Hands roamed over clothes, more daring, needing more. Sensing the destination and impatient to get there, Starfire cupped Robins bottom and lifted off, scaling the back of the sofa and maneuvering them so that she was flat on her back on the sofa with Robin on top of her.

His eyes had grown wide behind his mask, but she could barely see that. As she giggled merrily and readjusted on the sofa, her hands moved over his back as her legs moved apart to cradle his pelvis.

Robin laughed as he took off his mask. "Nice move".

Now her eyes grew wide. She'd seen him without a mask before, but only a handful of times, and only on very emotional occasions. On the anniversary of his parents' death. Both times during their relationship. During one misunderstanding about Batgirl that nearly caused a break up. When he went through a difficult time feeling as though he had failed as the Titan's leader and had failed the Titan Network after Batman had made comments about him being caught by the Brotherhood of Evil. After he returned from Gotham after Batman made Robin go there to watch the video tapes available, going over the reports which were honest and nothing done wrong had been buried, trying to break Robin's resolve for whatever reason Batman had when he did such things.

But always in his room. Always with lights already low. Always at his most desperate.

It was nice to see his blue eyes without tears or self-loathing in them. "So glorious."

He chuckled and captured he lips, skimming one hand down her body, down her arm, her hip, her leg, and back up, closer to her center, over her belly, smoothing over her breast as the other caressed her face. Starfire wasn't sure where all her impatience was coming from or why those nesting feelings she had were intensifying. She couldn't get close enough to Robin and after gliding her hands over his back she returned her hands to where they had been earlier, cupping his bottom.

Robin was pretty sure that things were heading down an amazing path that he may or not have thought he, she, they were ready for. Rational thought was leaving his brain as he whispered words to her, kissing her neck, undoing the tie of the top of the dress.

"Is this okay?" He removed his shirt so that skin touched skin.

"X'hal yes." Starfire was kissing, touching, loving him, offering words of endearments but refraining from reciting the _369 Verses for Tamaranean Sexual Compatibility_, for she knew Robin would ask her what it was, she did not think that things would go beyond the making out or even the-hot-and-the-heavy tonight, and the verses were best done with _gorkapipes _interlude, and those happened to be under lock and key. (Raven had the key.)

"You are incredible."

"As are you."

The things that a prehensile tongue did to the shell of his ear that lead to thoughts of-

Now an impromptu interlude such as this would not have been impromptu by definition if there had been planning. However, without planning, there can be unfortunate events. Scratch that. When one's mentor can Bat-hack his way into every computer security system Robin and Cyborg can come up with, perhaps it is not the best idea to be maskless and topless on the sofa right in front of the large screen TV that also served as a communication portal.

Lightning-fast reflexes had them rolled off the sofa and behind the coffee table in a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds caught on videotape. Forever. In twenty feet by twenty feet high def.

If he had his uniform on, maybe the cape would have covered them faster. If he was in his or her room, they could have thought to turn the monitor away.

It amazed him that Batman would stare with a smirk on his face. Was he never the least bit embarrassed for his son? Did he enjoy torturing him?

"Oh good, you have some free time."

**To be continued...**

_Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated._

_Holy Topless Teenagers, Batman!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note 6/21/2013: I'm adding a note to all my fics to tell my readers that yes, all fics will be finished and I am writing. As some of you know, I had a huge health scare, and between October and February was sidetracked with that, having to have gyn surgery in January as well as some extensive medical treatment with side effects. I am now two weeks post op from sinus and nasal surgery and have had complications. It is no party. I'm not even looking forward to vacation next week, but very glad we opted not to fly, as I could not comfortably, but now face a 14 hour drive each way. Oh well, I'm sure I'll feel better soon._

_So this being said, my head and heart just isn't always in my writing, and I refuse to just post something for the sake of it, but there are bits and pieces completed, including much of the rest of _Double Take and Domestic_, so just hang in there for me. Thanks._

_._

Well gosh, things didn't go as planned as I had intended to post a basically completed three chapter fic all at once before my surgery in January... But it's good news all around! The surgery went fine and even though this little fic did not go up quickly, it will be longer! This is the third of perhaps 5-6 chapters, I'm still playing around...

It's a transitional chapter mostly, been sitting in my hard drive for a while, but it's fun. Hope you enjoy!

_Guest – how do we know by one sentence that Batman is the bad guy here? Perhaps he was simply teasing Robin, observing that Robin wasn't working at that particular moment?_

_._

**DOMESTIC **

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Titan mainframe: override code BMCB1."

Robin's words commanded the computer to switch the television to a test pattern and halting the transmission with the Batcave. "Starfire, keep Batman busy while, dammit, I find my shirt... where is it? Shit... mask... forget it... I can probably only do that once more with the computer... nope... I'll be back... and Batman will hack back in in three... two... and-"

Robin had left the room just as the Titan's television again blinked to life. Once more it showed the amused face of Batman again because of course his work on his on keyboard to the corresponding computer in the Batcave had taken just moments to override whatever Robin had done to halt the transmission. Once the video call was rerouted and they were reconnected, Batman was connected to a _mostly_ covered up Starfire – covered up with partially positioned clothing and with an extra layer of modesty added with the help of her hair now out of the confines of its ponytail holder – who was now alone on the sofa and smiling at the screen.

Starfire's back was rigid. She was a seasoned diplomat as the princess of Tamaran and after all took a cleansing breath to greet Robin's mentor, she could only do her best: she knew she was a poor liar and was already calculating the odds of her failure in the keen analytical side of her brain.

"Greetings Batman! Are you enjoying the comfort and joy of the tidings of the season?"

"Hello Starfire." Batman let his gaze do most of the work for him.

Starfire held her smile as her only chance of convincing Batman of the innocence of the situation he was seeing before him had fallen another Standard Deviation from the expected value...

"The Dryer fire is taken care of!" Robin shouted from the hallway.

Robin jogged into OPS, still wondering why his mask, or at least something, felt odd. "Beast Boy has to stop leaving Tofa String Cheese in his uniform pockets-"

"It does do the combusting with the lint." Starfire said mournfully and nodded.

It truly did. And this was something Bruce knew as well. Beast Boy had to pay for a new dryer out of his Meaty Meat money one time, but other times it came out of Beast Boy's locked-away-until-he-was-waaaay-into-his-thirties Dalton money, and Bruce wouldn't be Bruce in any incarnation if he wasn't on top of that little detail concerning the Tower's bottom line.

Bruce crossed his arms, a random dim light in the Batcave flashing off his gauntlets ominously. "Why the computer mainframe override then?"

"Oh, um-" Wait – what? Robin didn't have a answer at the ready?

"In case there is the power surge. Even though there is the separate 220 volt line to the dryer of the clothing, we have noticed that there has been a slight 'pull' on the electrical supply lately with this particular dryer... Well we as in I mean me." Starfire remained focused on Batman, subtly tucking her hands under one another so she wouldn't fidget as she continued her explanation. "As a Tamaranian, I am sensitive to all types of energy flow, not only the solar energy, which I know you are aware of Batman. Although I tolerate many such energies such as the radiation to a degree so that I am undamaged by great amounts of it, it does not mean I do not do _the feeling_ of it."

Both Batman and Robin just looked at her.

Robin blinked. _That wasn't a lie, was it? And the way she said 'the feelings' well, was there a certain meaning there perhaps?_

Robin cleared his throat. Twice. "We should discuss it with Cyborg when he returns." His voice sounded particularly leader-y. Normally Starfire would have swooned but she was still just barely holding up on her end of the little charade.

With those words that somehow Robin had added, that appeared to be the end of the discussion.

"I was actually quite pleased that you've caught up on all your reports Robin," the Dark Knight said thoughtfully. "Therefore I'll be sending the Batplane so you can come up tomorrow and we can train for the weekend and there is a charity event I need you to attend-"

"I. Can't."

"Oh?" Batman cocked a brow. Was he amused?

"I have a city to protect."

"You have a team."

"Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven are on special assignment and-"

"Hey Bruce, you're missing the party! Wow, this place gets destroyed all the time but you always manage to put it back the same way. Oh look, the Penny, a classic. And the T. Rex. Carol, come on-"

Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask and Starfire hit the floor to be out of sight.

"Come on, Bru-, ahem," Hal Jordan, Earth's Green Lantern used air quotes, "'Batman', Carol's a Star Sapphire. She's a Superhero too! Batcave's hardly off limits to those of us 'in tights', right ole chum?" Hal turned his attention to the screen. "Oh hey Robin, why are you hiding behind the coffee table? And where's your shirt?"

"It's nothing Hal. Just another night at Titans Tower." He thought his mask felt strange. Shit, he was shirtless... yup, off his game.

"Hey, how's Starfire?"

"I am the fine Hal, but quite the embarrassed at the moment." Starfire remained curled up in a pathetic ball behind the coffee table next to Robin, forlorn that she had embarrassed him. She should not have come on that strong in the common area even when they were alone together.

Robin rolled his eyes. Now Hal knew they were busted on the sofa. "You guys alone for the evening?"

"We were until this call." Robin's voice still defeated.

"So Robin, you will report in the morning and we will resume your training-"

"Bruce, the rest of my team is... on assignment away from Jump so it's just Starfire and me covering Jump."

"But things have been so quiet since your took down the Brotherhood of Evil-"

"So now I took them down? What about before when you said we were just lucky-" A gentle hand curled around his leg, subtle, supportive, loving. "Yes. Things have improved throughout the World since the Brotherhood of Evil has been put away, but there's patrolling and petty crime, and the non-associated criminals. The City need us."

"So it's a no then."

Robin knew there would be some sort of retaliation or backlash from Bruce because of this, but that was not his problem now. He had already gotten off easy about the shirt. Or lack thereof.

"It's a no."

"Merry Christmas, Robin." Batman didn't hide his smirk – on his face or in his voice.

That was it? Robin wasn't sure, but didn't question it. "Merry Christmas, Bruce. Robin, out."

"You are awful hard on that kid."

"When I want your opinion Hal-"

"I know, I know: You'll beat it out of me. Gives me an idea though..."

"Do not corrupt him!" Bruce gave his best Batglare and Hal laughed him off.

"Oh that is hilarious coming from you!"

TtTtTtTtTt

"That was humiliating."

"I feel as awkward as a rhorthian zothgaar whelp as it first attempts to suckle-" Starfire buried her face in her hands

Robin burst out laughing.

"What did I say?"

"You 'feel as awkward as a rhorthian zothgaar whelp as it first attempts to suckle?' It sounds adorable."

"No, it is not. Their three horns are far to heavy for their weak necks, their mothers are most uncooperative assisting them to their udders for she does not wish for the babies horns to stab in to her as they first attempt to nurse, she is grouchy and hungry and is most unkind to her little whelp until she eats. It is not adorable. A baby rhorthian zothgaar is most awkward."

"Actually that sounds pretty pathetic."

Starfire choked back a sob.

"Oh but you, Starfire, are adorable." She gave him an uncertain look. "C'mere. We have had so much fun today, haven't we?"

Starfire nodded.

He pulled her close. "Let's not let Bruce spoil it. I'm the one who completely forgot about my shirt. Talk about distracted, Star, this has been an amazing day."

Starfire looked up at Robin through her lashes. "It has. And to think of all the things we got done around the Tower while we were enjoying ourselves."

"Yes, and let's not stop enjoying our evening. Where were we?"

Starfire pushed back against Robin's chest. "Let us do the learning of our lesson and either move the TV or move elsewhere."

"I'll move the TV."

TtTtTtTtTt

Relaxed as he had been in months if not years, Robin swiftly went through the headlines and other news articles on this iPad while sitting with his feet on the coffee table. Starfire's head rested on his thigh as she pondered her way through _Pride and Prejudice _in its Regency style.

Her sighs told him what he already knew: not unlike many other readers, it wasn't always easy for Starfire to read period literature. "Here, I have something for you."

He handed her his iPad. She scooted up to sit next to him, carefully placing her bookmark to find her spot when she returned to her reading. "I've downloaded an illustrated and annotated version of _Pride and Prejudice _for you. The additional information will fill in some of the blanks. The book takes place two hundred years ago in England and is written to an audience that would have understood what the author is talking about."

"So I am not the only one?"

"No. Were you the only one who had trouble with _Beowulf_?"

She crossed her arms and jutted her chin a bit, but still blushed. There had been a bit of an argument over _Beowulf_ given that Starfire had a very easy solution. "Had I been allowed to go to Jump City College and do the lip contact with the proper professor, the _Beowulf_ would have been no challenge for me."

Robin growled. "Yes, you're right, I had the problem," he said, his voice tight. "There are times when it is necessary, when there are good reasons that we must use your special still to learn new languages and then there are... are... other times"

"Like with the _Beowulf_?"

"Exactly. _Beowulf_."

"Perhaps there are subtleties of the text that you can use in your battle strategy."

"Three battles? Well- hey, there are great translations already."

"Perhaps. Plus the professor was hardly attractive enough to kiss anyway."

"I thought it was only lip contact!"

"Yes, the lip contact."

"But you _said_ kiss."

"Did I?"

"You know you did."

"Do you wish to remind me what this 'kiss' is to feel like Robin?"

"Well..."

"Because if I am confusing it over simple lip contact, then I must have forgoten-"

Starfire found herself on her back on the couch under Robin so quickly she was stunned. His voice menacing after a brush of his lips to hers that didn't match his tone at all, "I'm the only one you kiss," a slight gasp made him wonder if he went too far. "Please Kori," he murmured against her lips and her gasp turned into a moan. He gently kissed her.

"I did not mean to do the teasing of you."

"And I did not mean to be a jealous, possessive jackass."

"I believe that your description is a bit over-the-top, is it not?"

"Not if you knew what I was thinking."

"You have nothing to worry about Richard, I am yours."

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated...


End file.
